cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hirono Empire
Nation Information :The Hirono Empire was an ongoing Empire that has a complex-and-random family at it's head, which has been host to some rather intriguing rulers, namely it's founder, Hirono Baitano. :Hirono Baitano, who inherited his kingdom from his father when he was 27, was a great ruler when it came to matters of Imperial regard; he knew how to run most of the things an Emperor should run quite well, however, his non-imperial life was a bit frantic. His wife was particularly upset with his lifestyle, since he had a harem with about 58 concubines. She would later actually get so enraged with his acts that she kicked him off a high cliff, only to be killed herself when he grabbed her foot trying to pull himself up, only to take her with him. He had two legitimate sons, Reikno and Cei Baitano, and many, MANY illegitimate children(67 to be exact) :Cei Baitano, the second Emperor and 1st legitimate son of Hirono Baitano, was not quite as good as his father; he was the older son, but he didn't want the responsibility of being Emperor. Strangely enough, he was a great military strategest, though his management of non-militarial affairs were barely above average. He eventually resigend in favour of his brother, Reikno Baitano, who was a genius in internal affairs, but wasn't as good as his brother at strategy, though he still was good at it. Cei was made into Reikno's main Military advisor, and Cei was the planner of many of the battles the Hirono Empire would later face under Reikno's rule. :Reikno Baitano, second legitimate son of Hirono Baitano, and 3rd Emperor of the Hirono Empire, is a very great Emperor when it comes to Internal affairs, yet when it comes to militarial affairs, he will usually consult his brother on just about everything, since Cei is very, very brilliant in strategy and seems to know who will do what if any military action is taken. Reikno, unlike his father, was devoted to his wife completely, and never even looked at another woman the same way as he does to his wife. Reason #1: He loves her more than any other person he knows, #2: She is very, very sadistic in any form of revenge. He has been known to conquer a country simply because there leader had insulted his wife; the man subsequently became the laughing stock of the world after what she did to him(lets say he can't have kids now and thousands know it is 100% fact, due to a hidden video-camera and the internet). Reikno has 2 sons and one daughter; Rus Baitano, Vei Baitano, and Aisha Baitano. :Rus Baitano, First son of Reikno Baitano constantly participates in American-style Football events and has so far scored 42% of the touchdowns his team makes each year, probably due to his amazingly tough stature and speed. He is taught by his uncle Cei Baitano, leading many to believe that he will become a great strategist; he also takes a keen interest in communication. :Vei Baitano, second son of Hirono Baitano, is already showing great promise as a main advisor. He dosn't participate in sports, but instead, he has shown great ability to learn and has made only 7 B's in his entire educational career, and that's on minor, non-test grades, and on top of that, it was in English class(Big surprise :D). Vei also takes interest in computers, and knows about as much about computers as any proffesional technician would, and has been known to design the sites on the internet talking about the Hirono Empire and it's history. When he was 24, he qualified to be the captain of the Hirono Empires first space-ship, the LusataniA. He has made 3 flights so far, and is trying to get his fathers permission to establish a space station. :The Hirono Empire had been in a power bloc called the "Defense Confederation" Since near the end of Hirono Baitano's Reign; his son and current Emperor(Reikno Baitano) showed no interest whatsoever in changing that. :All of the sudden the Hirono Empire just blipped out of existence, though it is rumored that it just got put into an alternate dimension called TE Category:Nations